


Changeful

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Homophobia, Siblings, Transphobia, enbyphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: What's better to Ash than visiting his home back on Alola?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & OCs I made for this one fic, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Changeful

**Author's Note:**

> TW: a bit of homophobia; transphobia. Stay safe!

“Whoa, is that the Alola Champion?” a kid exclaimed, golden eyes shining against the sunset. 

“What? No way!” another said, pushing the other away from the window, to their exasperation. “It is!” 

Kukui and Burnet chuckled when the two kids waved at Ash and Pikachu as if they were stranded on an island for a month and calling for help.

Ash and Pikachu stared at them with wide grins, walking up to their house. The two kids were trembling with excitement, scrambling and climbing over each other to reach the door first.

“Alola!” Ash and Pikachu exclaimed, meeting Kukui and Burnet’s eyes in amusement when the two kids crowded around them. “How’s everyone doing?”

Kukui and Burnet both waved. “We’re all doing great!” Kukui answered.

The two kids both stared in awe up at Ash and Pikachu. “Kids, remember what we taught you!” Burnet said, smiling when they immediately took a step back. 

Ash held out a hand, handshaking both kids. “It’s nice to meet you two!” Pikachu also chirped in excitement.

The kids bounced up and down, grinning. “It’s nice to meet you too!”

The parents grinned. “Hey Ash, what gender is it today?” Burnet asked. Pikachu cooed gratefully, darting back and forth on Ash’s shoulders.

“...I don’t know, but it sure isn’t male.”

Kukui muttered, “I can’t believe it’s not a son-day.” Ash rolled her eyes as Kukui continued, “Well, I’m glad you’re being so trans-parent with us-” Pikachu groaned. 

“She it is,” Burnet cut in. Kukui pouted. “We’ll keep that in mind!” Ash nodded, taking off her cap and letting her hair trickle out like ink. Pikachu immediately chittered, hopping on Ash’s head.

The two kids gasped, eyes wide. 

Kids were always so confused by Ash.

Tilting his head, Kukui said, “We can’t promise we won’t slip up though.”

Ash smiled, dangling her cap and placing it on Pikachu’s head. “I appreciate the effort.”

“It’s just being respectful!”

“Wait, you’re a  _ girl _ ?” the kids asked. Ash twirled a strand of her hair, shrugging. Pikachu’s ears twitched.

Kukui and Burnet exchanged a glance. “Ash goes by they/them pronouns in general and goes by different pronouns depending on how she’s feeling,” Kukui explained. The two paused, curious. “Actually, why don’t you two introduce yourselves to your sib from another crib?” Burnet rolled her eyes, and Ash and Pikachu facepalmed in unison.

One of them nodded. “I’m Apikalia! I’m a girl!”

The other tilted their head. “And I’m Konani. I’m a boy!” Kukui grinned, leaning closer to Burnet.

Ash smiled. “I’m Ash, you can call me Ashley when I feel like a girl, but I’m not picky. My gender’s a mess.” Pikachu chirped, rolling his eyes.

“...So if you were a teacher, do we call you Ms or Mr?” Apikalia asked, pigtails bobbing up and down as she stuck her tongue out at Konani.

The parents smiled.

“I’ll indicate in some way,” Ash explained, grinning when the two kids tilted their head in unison. “I know some people use Mx or Ind, but you can just call me captain or something. Or just call me Ash in that case.”

“Aye aye captain!” Kukui said, saluting Ash, who sighed. Chirping, Pikachu patted the edges of Ash’s face in amusement.

The kids giggled. “How about champion Ash?” Konani asked.

Ash chuckled, shrugging. “Sure!” Both kids’ eyes sparkled as they stared between Ash and Pikachu.

“Well, champion Ash,” Burnet started. “Would you like to try on some dresses I got you?” Pikachu nearly fell off Ash’s head when she gasped.

“Yes please! Packing was such a nightmare!”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“And it has  _ pockets _ !” Ash twirled in her dress, Burnet next to her. “How do I look?”

The dress had a lavender and emerald color gradient from the bottom up. White dots lined Ash’s waist like a belt. 

Before the parents could say anything, the two kids both clapped. “You look so pretty!” Chirping in agreement, Pikachu hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder.

“Thank you!” 

“Oh, we’ve got to make you a flower crown!” Apikalia said, eyes glowing with stars. Ash and Pikachu tilted their heads.

“Dork,” Konani coughed out.

Apikalia glared at her brother. “ _ What _ did you just call me, you-”

“Kids, kids,” Kukui said, mussing up Konani’s brown hair before glancing at Ash. “You look amazing, Ash.” Ash curtseyed, and Pikachu mock-bowed.

Burnet giggled. “Why don’t you three go have some fun? Be back for dinner, got it?” 

The kids cheered. Ash and Pikachu followed Apikalia and Konani out the door. 

While Pikachu kept an eye out for the kids, Ash marveled at the region and how much it had changed since she left. Before she knew it, Apikalia climbed on top of Konani to place a freshly made flower crown on her head. 

Chuckling, Ash dipped her head. “Thank you!”

“...Can we pet Pikachu?” Apikalia asked, hopping off her brother. Ash reached her arm out, and Pikachu perched on her forearm. 

“Go ahead!”

Apikalia patted Pikachu’s head, giggling when Pikachu leaped into her arms. “Whoa, this is the Pikachu that defeated a legendary!” Ash hid a smile, but Pikachu smugly grinned.

“You really like Pikachu, huh?” Konani cooly said. “Of course you do, you were named after it-”

“Says the boy who almost got named after a beach!” Apikalia shot back. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance. 

Konani smirked, reaching forward and failing to pet Pikachu when Apikalia ran ahead. “But I wasn’t.”

“But you still might have been!”

“And what’s wrong with being named after a beach?” Konani shrugged. “Beaches are so warm-”

“So what’s wrong with being named after an awesome-”

“So you admit it?”

“Grrr, only if you’ll admit I’m older!”

“But you’re not-”

“You’re only half an hour older,  _ ok _ ? You don’t get to hold that against me-”

Konani raised an eyebrow. “‘Only’?”

“You  _ shut _ up!”

Ash and Pikachu burst out laughing. 

It wasn’t only kids who were confused by Ash.

“Hey boy!”

Konani turned his head. “Yes?”

A stranger stared at them. “No, not you,  _ him _ .” 

Ash’s face was blank.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes, climbing back onto Ash’s shoulder.

Apikalia crossed her arms. “Well, I don’t see any other boys around here.” Pikachu smiled at the two kids before growling at the stranger.

“...Did your parents make you wear a dress and grow your hair out?”

“Nah,” Apikalia said, flipping her hair. “Our parents are cool.”

Staying silent, Konani only crossed his arms.

Hissing, Pikachu’s fur bristled.

The stranger continued to stare at Ash, who raised an eyebrow. “Then why do you dress like that?”

Ash took a deep breath, patiently explaining, “It’s how I deal with gender dysphoria. I know other people are different.”

“But you’re a boy. Why don’t you behave like it?” Pikachu pressed his cheek against Ash’s.

“I prefer she/her. Right now.”

Both kids narrowed their eyes when the stranger sneered at Ash. “Will you stop pretending you’re a girl? Just go with the gender on your birth certificate like the rest of us!”

Shrugging, Ash noted, “There are probably more trans people than you realize.” She tilted her head, running a hand through Pikachu’s soft fur. “Though, why would they tell you?”

“You were born a boy!”

“Yeah. I was also born less than ten pounds. It changes. You know, kinda like everything else.” Ash gestured over the beach and sky, twirling her wrist. “The sun, the moon, the tide, feelings and opinions and mindsets-”

“But you’re not a girl! You’re just confused by your gender!”

Both kids stiffened, hiding behind Ash. Ash crossed her arms. “I think you’re the one confused by my gender. I’m just trying to be myself, and how I experience gender doesn’t depend on how you feel about it.” Pikachu cheered, nuzzling Ash’s cheek. “It’s not like how I dress and act and look will necessarily tell you my gender. Actually, why does anything or anyone other than me dictate what gender identity I am?”

The stranger glared at Ash. “...You’re such a spoiled attention seeker-”

“I’m just trying to educate you on my identity. If I wanted attention I would have told you I’m the champion of this region  _ beforehand _ .” Pikachu smugly stared at the stranger.

Silence.

But did they even believe what Ash said?

Ash held her hands out to the two kids, nudging them forward. “My gender is  _ my  _ call to make, not yours, and believe it or not, you can’t change who I am. Come on, let’s go.” Apikalia and Konani peeked at the stranger before nodding. 

Growling, the stranger burst, “If you got a girlfriend, she could fix you! Or are you one of those  _ queer  _ people as well?”

Twirling around, Ash and Pikachu’s identical wide grins were almost eerie. “Excuse  _ you _ . I understand if some people feel uncomfortable using the word ‘queer’ as it was a slur in the past, but you should  _ not _ use it as an insult. And we  _ do not _ need to be fixed.”

“So you admit it!” the stranger triumphantly declared. Pikachu scoffed. Ash held out her hand in front of the kids, shaking her head when they clenched their fists. “You’re probably only pretending to be  _ queer _ because no one wants you like this!”

Both kids growled, huddling closer to Ash. “We like her for who he is!” Pikachu yelled in agreement, tail curling around Ash’s shoulder.

Ash smiled before side-eyeing the stranger. “I don’t want a girlfriend. I don’t want a boyfriend either. I don’t want a partner in general, but that’s none of your business.” She tilted her head, twirling a strand of hair before tickling Pikachu’s cheeks. “Have you tried a nice malasada to warm your bitter closed up heart?” She mock-bowed. “You know, if you stop judging people by things they can’t control, accepting people for who they are instead of what you want them to be, the world might be a better place. Good day!”

Silence.

They walked out of the stranger’s sight.

Pikachu’s ears wilted.

Both Apikalia and Konani reached for Ash’s hand. “...That person sucked,” Apikalia said. “Would I act that way if I get a boyfriend?”

“Being straight isn’t the problem. Homophobia is. Er, and genderqueer-phobia? Nonbinaryphobia? Transphobia? I’m not sure.”

“Genderqueer?” Konani asked. Pikachu smiled at the two kids, eyes grateful.

“Yeah! Some people’s gender expression doesn't match their gender, but mine does! But all genders are valid!”

“Oh, so your gender just… changes?”

“Mhm, I’m genderfluid!”

Apikalia tilted her head. “So what’s genderqueer then?”

“I can’t give you a formal definition off the top of my head, so let’s go back and search it up, alright?” Both kids gave her a resounding yes. Ash smiled, side hugging them both. “So what do you want to talk about in the meantime?”

Silence.

“Come on, am I that scary to talk to?” Ash faced them, curtsying before tilting her flower crown up like a cap. Pikachu pumped his fists up and down in excitement. “I can tell you past stories about dressing up if you two want?” Pikachu chirped, and Ash chuckled. “Like that time I dressed up as Alder. But before that, any last questions?”

“...Which bathroom do you go to?” Konani meekly asked, causing his sibling to stare at him.

Ash hummed. “Well, whichever I feel most comfortable and safe being, taking into account my gender and… possible haters, so by extension how ‘well’ I pass.” She shrugged, hiding a grimace. “It does get a little unclear when I’m gender-neutral though, I do admit.”

“Wait, so you can eat both for girls and for boys kinder eggs?” Apikalia asked, eyes wide. Pikachu cooed, teasingly flicking Ash’s cheek.

“Or goldfish?” Konani followed up, side-eyeing Apikalia to annoy her.

Chuckling, Ash said, “Those gendered products are so stupid. Yeah, I can, you can too.” Gasps. “Do whatever makes you happy, you know? I’d rather use ‘for women’ lotion and candles, even if I’m feeling male. Sure, I know some people avoid going against gender stereotypes to help with their dysphoria, but if you want, you don’t have to abide by those stereotypes either.” Pikachu gave them a thumbs up.

Konani pointed to himself, staring over the beach. “You mean I can smell like coconut or tropical fruit?”

“Why don’t you throw yourself into a Combee hive instead,” Apikalia casually said, twirling her black hair.

“You’re one to say, A- _ bby _ .”

Not a second later, the two siblings were arguing with each other again. Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped.

“If it makes you happy and it doesn’t harm anyone, I don’t see why anyone should fault you for something like that!” Ash glanced off, lowering her voice. “I mean, people still might, even though there are…  _ actual  _ problems out there, but as long as you feel good about yourself, other people can go-” Pikachu’s ears perked up. Konani only nodded.

Apikalia leaped up to the top of the stairs, dark eyes glistening like the night sky. “So do you switch between being only a girl and boy?”

“Different people experience different things, so it depends. For me, sometimes I’m agender or nonbinary.” The two kids tilted their heads, and Ash explained, “Agender means the opposite of a gender, wild, I know!” Both kids giggled. “And nonbinary just means not a boy or girl. That could mean I feel like both male and female, or neither, or somewhere in between! Or…” The kids held their breath. “A combination of genders!”

“Whoa!”

Ash and Pikachu chuckled. “But for me, it’s mostly just female, male, and gender-neutral. You can just use they/them-”

“Oh, but you still go with either she or he! How about we make you bracelets to indicate which we should use?” Ash and Pikachu both blinked.

Konani snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah! I know you said you don’t have to obey stereotypes, but how about red or pink for she/her and green or blue for he/him?” Pikachu chirped to Ash. He liked these kids.

They ambled up to their front door, pushing it open. Apikalia continued to glare at Konani’s smug expression.

“Wait, maybe blue and purple for he/him and yellow and green for neutral!” Apikalia exclaimed, innocently jabbing at her brother with her elbow. Ash and Pikachu exchanged an amused glance.

“But purple’s too close to lavender! And you know pink and blue make lavender!” Konani smirked. “Or do you?” Apikalia growled, chasing after her brother into the house.

As Kukui and Burnet rolled their eyes, Ash fondly sighed, placing her flower crown on Pikachu’s head. 

They’re gonna change the world for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by AlolaRizaEevee30!  
> If you think the dress colors should be inverted upside down, just know the colors represent more than one aspect of who Ash is!  
> Random trivia: Genderfluid is difference in gender, while genderflux is difference in gender intensity! And the sand on Red Sand Beach/Kaihalulu Beach is red due to the high amounts of iron there!


End file.
